


Reflected

by Pretending2BeMe



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretending2BeMe/pseuds/Pretending2BeMe
Summary: James loves to watch and Richard is right there with him.





	Reflected

Without breaking the kiss, Richard sat up; forcing James back onto his knees.  Sliding the flat of his hands down James’ arms, he gripped his wrists just the right side of tight and moved forward, pulling them behind James’ back and holding him until he got the hint and crossed his wrists.  Finally pulling back, he whispered softly in James’ ear, “Do you want to be tied?”

James sucked in a breath as a shiver ran through him.  He knew what was coming – hell, he’d been asking for it for days; catching Richard alone over and over and whispering in his ear until he practically begged. 

It was totally Richard’s fault that they did what they did at all but it had been James that had brought in the tying.  It was only done occasionally; only on certain nights when he felt that he wouldn’t be able to stay still.  Tonight was one of those nights…

Nodding his assent, James watched as Richard rose from the bed. His whole world slowed as his eyes focussed in on Richard’s thigh muscles as they stretched slightly when his weight took them.  His breath hitched in his throat as Richard’s cock, made half-hard by James’ own hand, bobbed slightly with each step. Twisting round for a better look, he bit his bottom lip as the sight of Richard’s near-perfect arse went straight to his cock. He blinked rapidly and hardened even more when Richard’s back came into view - the slight but beautiful bulge of muscle on his upper arms, the faint tan line at his waist, the even fainter bloom on his shoulder where he’d bit down on him in orgasm, the two perfectly level dimples at the base of his spine and of course, that arse. He’d never get tired of that arse…

Reaching the chest of drawers, Richard deliberately set his feet a few inches apart and took a breath.  He could almost _feel_ James’ eyes on him and by god, he loved it.  Of course he did; he knew he looked good and having James so turned on by his very existence was amazingly hot. He briefly wondered which of them got off on this more, James for watching, or him for being watched.

Opening the top drawer, Richard pulled out the white cotton scarf and gripped it between his hands. Moving the three feet to the end of the bed, he silently turned James back around and sucked a line of kisses along his shoulder and up his neck as he wrapped the scarf around his wrists.  He didn’t need to see what he was doing, there were no elaborate knots or anything – this wasn’t about that, it was more about James being free to get what he wanted without distraction.

“You’re desperate for me aren’t you?” Richard whispered; his breath hot against James’ ear.  “Desperate to watch me wrap my hand around my cock,  desperate to watch my face as my balls tighten in pleasure, desperate to hear my breath quicken as I get closer; but most of all, James, most of all,  you’re desperate to watch me _come_.” 

James’ cock leapt as Richard yanked the knot tight on the last word.

Sliding back onto the bed, Richard once more gripped James’ arms and pulled him forward as he shuffled back to the head of the bed, “Come with me, I want you close tonight.”

When he was settled against the pillows and James was positioned in just the right spot between his knees, Richard shot James a wink and slowly slid his hand down over his chest.

That wink told James everything, he _knew_ just from that that Richard was going to take his time, make him wait and tease him until he broke. It briefly crossed his mind if he would come with just the _promise_ of Richard wanking for him but it hadn’t happened in all the years they’d done this and James wasn’t about to let that happen tonight. Closing his eyes, he took yet another deep breath, shifted to sit on his feet and settled in for the show.

When he looked again, Richard was looking straight at him with one hand resting lightly on his stomach and one nipple between his fingers. A smile played on his lips as he rubbed and squeezed, alternating between left and right, between fingers and palm.  A tingle ran across James’ chest and his own nipples hardened as if Richard was pulling his own moves on him.

Richard’s smile widened as he watched James’ chest heave and his eyes flutter. He’d known since the beginning that James loved to have him like this but it still amazed him just how quick he could have him following and _feeling_ his every move, now matter how simple.  In a way, he wished it wasn’t this easy – it did him no favours either; he already wanted to touch himself despite his desire to tease.

Running his palm downwards, he made to grab his cock but darted away at the last second, planting his hand on the mattress.  He couldn’t help a small laugh as James’ breath caught and his eyes twitched, telling him he was a cocky bastard. “Temper, temper,” he tutted with clear humour.

“Rich…” James began but Richard shushed him by sitting forward and pushing his first two fingers into his mouth.

“Suck,” he demanded.

Still holding eye-contact, James did as he was told; but not yet ready to give in, he cranked it up by writhing his tongue against the underside of his fingers and sucking him so hard his cheeks hollowed.  Flooding his mouth with saliva, he let a bit flow down his chin as he forced Richard’s fingers apart and his tongue between. As the sensations connected with the visual, James couldn’t help feeling smug when Richard growled in his throat and rocked his hips in pleasure. He might not have been able to do much at all in the position he was in but he could still take the little git down a peg or two.

Extricating himself from James’ maddening tease, Richard sat back heavily against the head of the bed.  He knew he had to stop the fight or it would be over too quickly and neither of them would get what they wanted – it was time to up the ante.  Bringing his fingers to his own mouth, Richard sucked them in right to the last knuckle.  Tasting James’ mouth in his, he paused for a second to get his concentration under control before fixing his eyes once more on James’ and drawing them out slowly. He repeated the move over and over, watching James all the while.  James loved Richard’s mouth on him even more than he did James’ and he knew that this was a sure-fire way to get his own back.  Flicking his eyes downwards, he smirked around his fingers as James’ cock hardened against his belly and pre-come flowed from the tip.

James felt himself grow hotter and harder still as Richard teased him with his fingers. As he watched, his vision swam between the truth in front of him and the wonderful memories of countless Hammond blowjobs. Flexing involuntarily against his bonds, he longed to tangle his fingers into Richard’s thick, dark hair and push his head between his own legs. He could almost feel the soft heat of Richard’s mouth as he sucked him in. Richard had him back in the palm of his hand and he knew it…

Pulling his now drenched fingers slowly from his mouth, Richard flicked his tongue over the tips and caught James’ gasp of arousal. Taking his cock in his left hand, he dipped his head and rubbed his saliva-slick fingers over the head of his cock, biting his bottom lip as the sensation ran through him.

Sucking in his own lip, James swallowed back a moan.  He could almost feel the touch himself; that first, almost indescribable stab of pleasure that was everything and nothing all at once.

Although they were a few feet apart, Richard felt the snap of connection between them – James might fight him but Richard always won out in the end.  It really was too easy…

Sliding his hand downwards, Richard flexed his fingers purely for effect before deliberately wrapping them around his cock.  Beginning a slow shuffle, he flicked his gaze upwards and in a low voice he said, “This is what you want isn’t it.” Catching James’ quick nod, he carried on, “It’s always this isn’t it. You’re already willing me faster, aren’t you?”

It was true, James _was_ willing him faster, he’d give almost anything to see him throw back his head and wank himself hard and fast but he also knew that Richard wouldn’t give him that so easily, he liked to see James come apart as much as he did Richard.  It was all just a question of whether he could hold on long enough.

For a few seconds, Richard gave in to him, quickening the flick of his wrist before suddenly slowing again and bringing his left hand into play.  Drawing his knees up, he slid his hand between his legs and began to fondle his balls.

James clenched his teeth as he fought for control against the perfect sight of Richard’s undulating fingers but it was useless.  The more Richard played, the further James fell.  His cock leapt uncontrollably against his stomach and yet more pre-come flowed from his cock, glazing his belly and cascading down his shaft as the pleasure, the longing and the knowledge sparked in him.

Every fibre of Richard’s being was begging him to hurry up; his hand was tingling with it, his cock was tingling with it and his soul craved it but he had to see James break first, he just _had_ to…  Stretching his middle finger down to circle his arsehole, he held his breath and waited.  _Come on!_

The second Richard moved, James’ restraint on himself collapsed and the universe shrank down to Richard’s fingers. With chest heaving and sweat breaking on his back, heat and arousal flooded him and his internal muscles twitched furiously in sympathy of Richard’s touch.  Unable to stop the moans and gasps of his desire, James all but begged Richard to push his finger inside himself.

He didn’t of course - he didn’t need to, James was right where he wanted him.  All that was left now was for each of them to drag the other to a blistering orgasm.

Tightening his grip a little, Richard pulled his fist up the full length of his cock to squeeze out a bead of pre-come.  Flicking his eyes briefly up to James, he slowly ran his tongue over his lips as he swiped his thumb over the tip catching James’ breath as he moved.

James’ was all eyes and breath, lip caught between his teeth; he needed Richard to move more than he needed life but there was not a damn thing he could do about it.  Time seemed to stretch and that tiny second that Richard held his gaze felt like forever.

Suddenly and without warning, Richard flexed his wrist sharply and began to wank himself properly.  Flicking his wrist in short, quick, hard strokes, he drank in the sight of James, his whole being taken totally by surprise and  his desire-dark eyes snapping rapidly between his cock and his face, trying desperately to keep up.

_Jesusfuckchrist!_ This was everything that James had wanted and the pleasure shot through him making his cock pulse uncontrollably against his stomach.  It was true that he couldn’t decide where to look – he never could – each sight was delicious in its own way but his body decided for him and he zeroed in on Richard’s fist. He focussed in on how held himself - sure but not overly tight, fingers barely touching as he stroked and twisted; the pleasure evident as he moved and his breath quickened.

With every move that Richard made, James’ pleasure grew; his breathing grew quicker until it matched totally with that of his lover and he was unable to keep silent or still.

For a few glorious minutes, each felt the gratification of the other and the air was heavy with pleading moans until, inexplicably, Richard slowed his stroke – he didn’t stop, just slowed down.

“What the fuck?!” squealed James in frustration.

“Shh shh shh,” Richard said, easing him down. “Soon alright, soon.”

James damn near growled but had to accept it – it was Richard’s call after all.

Still stroking himself gently, Richard twitched his head in signal, “Stretch your legs out under mine.”

James did as he was told and waited as Richard shifted forward until he was almost lying flat and his feet were crabbed behind James’ back.  The change in position had brought their crotches so close that they were almost – _almost_ – touching.  James could feel the heat radiating off Richard and the flutter of the air as he moved his hand.  There was no way in the world that he was going to last as long as Richard wanted him to…

Propping his head up on his free arm, Richard raked his gaze over James and grinned, “That’s a much better view isn’t it,” he teased.

A shiver ran through James and he could do nothing more than nod.

Continuing with the slower pace, Richard slid his hand down once more over his balls and, lightening his touch, he slowly grazed small circles over each one in turn using only his fingertips. Widening the movement, he stroked up the full length of his cock, again using only the very tips of his fingers.  Running his hand back down, he repeated the move over and over; caressing first his balls and then his cock, up, down and around.  Again and again his fingers danced, intermittently using his fingernails to heighten the pleasure of his own touch. It didn’t matter how soft and light the touch, it was as intense as hell causing beautifully maddening tingles in him as his fingers travelled.

With each revolution, the tingles grew and grew in intensity until, suddenly they exploded up his spine and over his scalp and he was thrown so damn close to edge that he almost dived over. Gasping out of stream of curses, Richard wrenched his hand away to grip the bed sheet and regain his composure. _Shit!_  

Knowing that he’d almost overplayed his hand (as it were) he glanced at James and saw that he had felt it just as powerfully as had.

Digging his nails into the palm of his hand, James bit his bottom lip, threw back his head and desperately sucked in as much air as he could in an effort to keep control of himself.  He’d felt the very same tingles as he’d zeroed in on Richard’s touch inches from where he’d wanted it the most and he’d felt the very same explosion of pleasure that Richard had. Shivering heavily, he looked down and was both relived and surprised that he hadn’t come.

Once he’d recovered, he shot Richard a grin, “That’ll teach you.”

Richard could only laugh as he was proved right.

After a minute’s pause, he grabbed the pillows from behind him, and piled them behind his head and neck until he was at just the right angle.  He knew that he was reaching the limits of his own endurance but he had to take James there first and he wanted to witness every last second of it. 

Settling back, he gave James a wink and snaked his hand off the bed and over his hip. Slipping his thumb between his stomach and his cock he held the base and one by one he closed his fingers around the shaft and gripped himself perfectly.

James’ cock leapt at Richard’s movement because, not only did this signal the start of the home stretch, but he loved Richard’s hands. He knew it was strange thing to find attractive in a person but there it was. He loved the fact that although smaller than his own they still held masculinity without being overly so; and he knew exactly what they were capable of doing to him with little or no effort. That doubled with the fact that they were wrapped around the best part of him made for a gorgeous visual.

Although calmer than before, Richard’s arousal was still strong and he had to hold himself back from just going for it and finishing in record time. So, with a breath, he began a slow slide from root to tip.

Despite wanting to drag it out, he found that he just _couldn’t_ and the pace was soon quickened. Although he was nowhere near the short, fast shuffle that would lead to orgasm, he knew that was not far away but he wanted – _needed_ James to get there first.  Jesus, the thought of that was nearly enough in itself!

Flicking his gaze up he took in James’ face – cheeks flushed and eyes darkened with desire, arousal barely contained and betrayed totally by the shaking of his arms against his self-imposed bonds and jolting cock, hard and wanting against his stomach.   “James,” he whispered. “Do you want me to finish it?”

James gritted his teeth wrenched against his bonds. “Fuck sake!” he ground out.

Richard grinned and went in for the kill.

Tightening his grip just right, he flicked his wrist and wanked himself for all his worth. Within seconds, he could feel the sweat on him as the orgasm began to rise in him; that gorgeous tingle that built and built with every super-fast stroke until his breath was ragged and he couldn’t stop the moans from escaping him. 

James was right there with him, matching him with every short, panting breath and feeling his every move as if Richard’s own hand was on him.  Jiggling in his seat and arms begging to be set free, he whimpered his closeness in time with Richard’s.

In the next instant, Richard came, hot and loud right over his fist; giving James exactly what he had wanted from the first and forcing him into his own spiral of pure, unadulterated pleasure without a single finger being laid on him.

As James’ breathing slowed and he opened his eyes, he found Richard sat right up close to him with arms around his back gently untying his wrists.  Running a line of kisses along his neck and shoulder, Richard talked him down and back to reality. “Thank you,” James whispered unnecessarily.

Draping the now warm cotton around James’ neck, Richard pressed his finger to James’ lips, stopping him. Even though it was James’ game, Richard loved seeing his own lust reflected back at him just as much and he already wanted the next viewing.

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know how it was Richard's fault that it started in the first place; sit tight, it's on it's way. It's always Richard's fault, right?


End file.
